Reality and Truth
by kalsemiko
Summary: Reality and Truth, similar but completely different, "You do not belong. Truth may be the guardian of your universe but you're in my territory now, I am known as Reality and I will strip you of your hopes and fantasies." Ed kinda missed Truth now...maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's the first chapter of my new idea, I hope people like it.**

**_Discalimer: I do not own_**

* * *

_This is another reason to not allow Mustang to drag me anywhere, even if Alphonse begs, I'll never go anywhere else with him. _

As Ed pushed past a couple of branches again, he wondered where he was, it was a forest but what forest and where? It gave off a feeling he didn't quite like, he didn't know what but it seemed….Creepy. He swore he saw something in the corner of his eyes watching him more than once.

For the past couple of hours he had walked around in circles, he knew this because he kept passing the same place he had woken up at, and because the tree had a large gaping hole the size of a fist—his right fist to be exact.

Ed's temper had gotten a hold of him, and he took it out on the closest nonliving thing.

_Damn, the military, damn Mustang, dam—_

Ed froze, and then blinked. There in a field was some creature that looked like a horse, no a—

_Chimera? It looks like a skeleton of a horse, what is exactly this place? _

Ed fought the urge to run when one of the horses noticed him; it stared at him for a couple seconds and took a step towards him. But then an arrow shot between Ed and the horse, and the strange creatures ran off.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

Hoofs sounded around him and all of a sudden he was surrounded. Ed had to wonder if he had eaten something in this forest to make him hallucinate because in front of him was a creature he had never seen before.

One-half was human, the other half horse.

_A chimera gone wrong? _

Ed's thought was proved wrong when the biggest of the group stepped up, "What is a human like you doing on our land? To steal? Hide?" Then it's voice turned threatening, "or are you here for that stone? Because if you dare….."

Ed's mouth would have been hanging open comically if it wasn't for how shocked he was, then he held up his hands, "Look, I don't know even know where I fucking am, less so about a damn rock so maybe if you could point me in the right direction to get out of this damn forest, we could both live happily ever after!"

Okay, maybe going around in circles for hours had damaged his brain but he was getting frustrated here.

_What do I fucking need to do to get out of this situation?_

The half horse, half man creatures looked towards their leader, waiting for a decision.

A cold look had entered the leader's eyes at being spoken at such a disrespectful tone, Ed could feel something change, the leader's eyes caught Ed's attention, the original deep honey color was gone and in its place was pure white.

_Truth._

Ed's mind raced, thinking of all the possibilities…..maybe the array wasn't for god's favor but for a way to get to Truth.

But the possibility didn't fit in with all the facts.

Ed held his breath, waiting to see if it was really Truth controlling the creature.

"I do regret killing a fowl but it must be done. Kill him."

Ed released his breath, about to protest as arrows pointed in his direction.

"Wait!"

Everybody froze, Ed watched as a group of them moved apart to let another of its own through.

This half-horse, half-man creature was old beyond its years, he had a pure white beard almost touching the ground as his thin legs wobbled in an attempt to walk faster.

"You shall not lay a hand on this human! Have you not realized who it is? I am ashamed of all the centaurs before me, who would want to kill the one who will unite two worlds as one?"

Murmurs spread out among what Ed had learned were called centaurs. They all lowered their weapons, guilty and remorseful expressions of their human faces.

"The elder does not know what he preaches. This is a regular human and not the promised one, stop listening to such nonsense and kill him!"

Ed noticed that the leader's eyes were still pure white, why would Truth do this?

_If it even is Truth._

"Seragus! You are not in your right mind! A beast controls you from another realm, listen to reason."

Seragus snarled, "You dare question the leader of this herd Argon? Kill them both!"

The other centaurs hesitated, their leader was out of character and most did not want to kill the elderly star-gazer, nor did they want to kill the promised one, even if there was a one in a million chance that this could even be him.

Seragus looked around, calmly looking at each centaur in the eye, "what is your choice my centurions?"

It hung in the air that question, Ed watched as all of them thought hard, inspecting the situation, looking for clues and then one weapon was dropped by a centaur, who then joined Ed and Argon in the center. The rest did the same, all of them dropping their weapons and standing in a group behind Ed and Argon.

The centaurs had shamed expressions on their faces, shame at disobeying the leader of the herd but they knew it was the right decision and Seragus was not in his right mind—that they could see.

All was quiet as everybody waited for his reaction to this blatant action of disrespect. They were all surprised as Seragus chuckled and then broke out full blown laughing. It was a maddening laugh and a few of the centaurs took a step back, nervous and fearful.

To Ed it looked like he had gone full blown crazy, _why am I always the one who gets caught in these kinds of situations? _

Although Ed's mind took a serious turn as Seragus stopped laughing and looked Ed straight in the eyes.

"You do not belong. Truth may be the guardian of your universe but you're in my territory now, I am known as Reality and I will strip you of your hopes and fantasies."

The other centaurs already knew that this wasn't their leader, and Ed was stunned from the harsh judgment, but to be in a completely different universe.

_I thought one fucking universe hated me already but now two? And how the fuck could this have happened in the first place? How in the world did I already get on the bad side of this thing? _

Ed thought back to what Reality said that Truth was a guardian.

_You make me laugh, Truth a guardian? More like a sadistic son of a bitch of the devil._

Argon pushed Ed back as if to shield him from the words, "you cannot interfere Reality, his Fate had already been set in the stars and you would break your own word if you did so."

Reality gave a careless shrug through Seragus's shoulders, "that was long ago, words are forgotten and did you forget that I can alter the stars?"

They stared each other down, until Reality gave a smirk, "fine you old coot, I'll let you have your way but you better put a leash on him or you'll find him someday missing."

Ed shook in rage at being referred as an animal that needed to be leashed and Reality laughed at the effect his words were having on Ed, "I'll see you soon kitten, but don't forget that I'm watching and that you will never belong or forget."

Seragus's eyes slipped shut and the centaurs legs buckled underneath him as Reality left. The other centaurs rushed to their leader's aid, while Ed, Argon and another centaur stayed behind. Argon gave Ed a searching look, "I believe that you have had a long day, little one."

Ed's teeth gritted together at the word little, holding back the words, 'who are you calling….'

The other centaur with them approached Argon with a bowed head, "I am sorry Argon, I read the stars but I failed to interpret them as you did."

Argon raised one of his silver eyebrows, amusement held in his blue eyes, "You are not at fault Alamar, you were deceived and tricked by the guardian himself, but make sure to not scamper off to the rescue of an animal in harm during scrying."

Alamar blushed and then nodded, "Yes Argon."

Argon laid a hand on Ed's and Alamar's shoulder, "you two will be spending some time together, you better get to know each other well, now I'll be off so Alamar you are in charge of leading Ed here back, and leave him in my chamber."

Ed almost reached his hand out to the only source of safety but let his arms stay at his sides as Argon disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**_Please review if you liked it, thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to those who bothered to review! I really appreciate it**_!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_

* * *

At first nobody spoke to each other but along the way the tension broke and they found themselves rapidly talking to each other. Ed asked all sorts of questions, the first being

"Where the hell am I?"

The question was filled with so much frustration and loathing that Alamar chuckled, "The humans call it the Forbidden Forest but to us it is home, it is what you humans call a utopia but we call it _T__erram__, _in your language it would translate into 'Promised Land.'

Ed stored the information, "what was that thing that was controlling Serag-ge-s?"

Alamar was quiet for a second, "Seragus was controlled by Reality, I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but there is a guardian for every universe, a place they control and protect as their own. They-they act as if it is all a game and squabble over everything, I don't know where they came form or how they became our guardians but they are horrible."

Silence reigned as they crossed a streaming river and the conversation continued after they crossed, "Why was he here then?"

Alamar looked uncomfortable, "I cannot say, Argon would answer the question better than me, I have little experience with the guardians and ways of the Gates."

_Gates. _

Memories of him being pulled into Gates appeared in his mind, tiny little back hands reaching out to take and give back—for a price.

Ed gulped his throat suddenly dry, "what is the 'Promised One?'

Alamar didn't answer as he led Ed down into a large cave, hidden from those that are not able to look or won't.

Ed silently followed, allowing the conversation to drop. As they went further in, the colder it got and the darker it seemed. Then a tiny ball of light showed in the distance, getting brighter the closer they got, Alamar stopped and Ed stopped beside him, observing the scene.

The other centaurs had arrived before them; they had galloped the whole way while Ed and Alamar walked.

They were whispering amongst themselves, Ed glimpsed into a side cave where Seragus was resting and being taking care of another centaur. As Ed looked closer he realized it was a woman centaur and the hurriedly looked away when her bare chest showed.

_They don't have any modesty at all._

Alamar lead Ed into the bright lit room, it seemed like it was the meeting room for the centaurs or where they talked and enjoyed themselves as they ate.

The bright light as Ed had just noticed was a big floating ball of light.

_What the fuck is that?_

Alamar laughed at Ed's expression, as he led him around the ball of light and all the while Ed was observing it, not able to take his eyes away from it.

"It was a gift, long ago when everybody was at peace and nobody hid what they were."

Confusion laced Ed's face at the fact, not knowing something really sucked, it insulted his high I.Q and intelligence.

Alamar guided him through a small tunnel and swept aside a curtain of vines, showing a large cavern.

Half of it had a cave ceiling, shielding Ed from the setting sun while the other half showed the darkening sky.

"It is where we read the stars and where the elder sleeps, I need to go, stay here and Argon or I will be here soon."

* * *

Alamar left the room before Ed could protest and Ed huffed, _why are people so eager to ignore or boss me around today?_

Ed gave the cavern another look, catching sight of strange words on the wall and engravings.

His fingers trailed the lettering, feeling the cool wall of the cavern underneath his fingers.

A jagged rock cut his finger and Ed pulled away with a hiss, the drop of blood slid down the wall, drying on its trail down.

Ed hissed, his temper getting the better of him, Argon laughed at the sight of Ed puffed up like a kitten and hissing in anger at being called little.

"I see you have found the window of fate."

Ed nodded as he gave the wall another scrutinizing look, _fate of whom?_

Argon stepped up beside him, "This is a window of fate for everything and nothing."

_The fuck?_

Ed took a cautioned step back, if this was another psycho….

"You may not understand little one but you have a hard path ahead of you, a time of change is coming and the longer you stay in this universe the more it will change you."

A flicker of sadness appeared in the centaur's eyes, but then quickly disappeared as he continued speaking.

"You will stay with us until it is time for you to go, we will teach you the ways of nature and the true instinct of survival."

Ed made a protesting sound, "but I can't—

"You will."

The words were final, Ed could sense that, but none of this made any sort of sense, why was he here? How did he get here? What the fuck was going on?

"I know you have many questions but you will have to be patient until the right time comes to answer each one."

_Patient? Patient…Ugh! Not possible._

"So you expect me to stay here and live here until it is 'time' for me to go?"

Argon nodded and Ed gave a frustrated sigh, "I can't stay here, Amestris is in another war and Al is trying to enlist, even though I forbid him to so…."

Argon gave a knowing smile, "You may leave anytime you want to, just make sure you don't get lost, this forest is dangerous and you're lucky that none of the other nasty creatures didn't find you. For example the giant spiders."

_Giant spiders? What sort of fucking forest has fucking giant spiders? _

Ed knew he was stuck, the old centurion wasn't going to show him the way out and the thought the others were willing to help seemed like a joke.

Ed crossed his arms, "okay old man, where am I sleeping?"

Argon pointed at the floor and Ed gaped at him, "excuse me. But what the fuck gave you the idea that I would be sleeping on the floor for who knows how long?"

Argon shook his head, "I know little one that you have slept on worse and if you are going to be staying with us and living with us, you have to think like a centurion and live like a centurion."

Argon pointed a finger at Ed's forehead, "forget the part about thinking like us, you have an intelligent brain. Use it. Now go to sleep, Seragus will want to meet you in the morning and you must be on your best behavior."

Ed looked at the cold cave floor, it didn't look too comfortable and what was he supposed to do? Just lay down and go to sleep?

As Ed looked over at Argon lying down at the center of the cave, right beneath the stars, the answer was yes, he was supposed to do just that.

_I think I'd rather sleep on a wooden bench, even if they do make me feel like crap the next day._

At first it was uncomfortable sleeping on the cave floor but a couple minutes later his breath evened out and the faintest of dreams approached.

* * *

"_You sure this is the place brother?"_

_Ed showed Al the crumpled paper, "can you not read? Of course this is the place!"_

_Al shivered, rubbing his arms as he looked at the gravesite. _

_Ed gave him a concerned look, "you should have stayed home, you're just getting used to your body."_

_Al stopped rubbing his arms and gave Ed a bright smile, "I'm fine! It's just a little cold is all and I am used to it, it has been months!"_

_Ed shrugged not completely convinced but let it go, "Let's get this over with then."_

_They silently walked through the grave yard, looking around for any clue that the cult had been there. _

_Ed stuffed his hands in his pockets as he muttered, "Why do the cult bastard's always have to choose a creepy place to do their god worshipping?"_

_Al smiled at his brother's mutterings, even though it looked like Ed was having the worst time in his life, he was really excited about investigating cases again. Since he had gotten his body back, Ed stuck to his side like glue and helped him with everything afraid that he would break like glass. _

_It was only two days ago that General Mustang sent a message to report to his office. _

_Even as Ed yelled at Roy for being a lazy bastard and a womanizing old fool, Al could see that he had missed their bantering. _

_As Roy returned the comments, Al could see relief spread across the general's face, he too had been afraid that Ed had changed when he had returned back from the gate unharmed._

_There was reason for their worry though, Al was happy that his body had been returned but Ed didn't lose anything in exchange except his memory of the time he had been in the gate._

_Everybody had kept an eye on Ed after that until finally Ed exploded from having so many eyes watching him, screaming at everybody to 'lay the fuck off and leave him the hell alone.'_

_They had gone back to stay at Winry's after that. _

_Al watched as Ed kicked around a stone and then froze along with Ed as they heard some chanting._

_They instantly went behind some of the head stones for cover as they looked in the direction of the chanting._

_They all wore old fashioned robes, chanting weird words as they went around a large drawn circle. Mustang had said that the cult had been causing more ruckus lately and it was time to put a stop to it. _

_The file didn't have much information on them, which caused Ed to angrily hurl the file back at Mustang shouting, 'How the hell are we supposed to do anything about them with this sort of shitty information?'_

_The file only had where the cult was and how many complaints there were towards them. Basically useless, so they did their own investigating to find that people were missing animals from their homes and finding them slaughtered in grave sites. If that wasn't disturbing, the sight blood and guts all over the grave stones and ground was. _

_Now as Ed watched the group, he couldn't help but feel disturbed too, they were fucking crazy!_

_Then one of them raised a hand to stop the moving group and picked up something off the ground, as Ed looked closer he realized it was an unconscious little girl. _

_Anger flashed in Ed's eyes and he silently but quickly headed towards the group, Al following only a couple feet behind him._

_One of them noticed Ed and everybody seemed to panic. One of them activated the circle, and Ed sprinted towards the man with the little girl still in his arms. Ed knocked the guy out and caught the small figure in his arms, and set her down by a nearby tree. The others were running while a couple of them attacked Ed and out of the corner of his eye he saw Al fighting them off near the circle but he kept stepping back and closer to the circle. Ed's heart seized in panic, the array was still active, and if Al was pushed into it….._

_Ed slashed at the last of the cult members, as he looked where Al was, he ran. _

_One of the cult men pushed Al and he stumbled. Ed leaped and pushed Al out of the way, landing on the array himself, a scream of 'no!' and Ed was engulfed in white._

* * *

_**I hoped everybody like it! R/R!**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do Not own**_

* * *

Somebody was shaking him. It was irritating.

Ed grumbled, "go away, I'm sleeping."

The hand went away.

Then cold water splashed onto Ed and he jumped up sputtering, "What the heck was that for?"

Ed glared at Argon, who still held the wooden cup, "you wouldn't wake up."

Ed looked up, he still saw stars in the sky and cast Argon an angry look, "it still looks like it's close to midnight!"

Argon chuckled, "actually little one, it is near dawn."

Ed sputtered, "Near dawn? Then why the hell you couldn't you wait for dawn to wake me up?"

"The meeting has started and Seragus is well, he wants to meet you."

Ed grumbled, he wasn't a morning person and he didn't like being woken up in the middle of his sleep. He would have told Argon to tell Seragus to shove it where the sun don't shine and let him sleep but he had a feeling it wouldn't win him any brownie points.

"Alright."

Ed followed the centaur into the hall and then into the meeting room, all the centaurs stared as he entered.

Ed growled, "The fu—

A hand covered his mouth, Ed bit it.

"Ow Ed, what are you doing? I was stopping you from humiliating yourself!"

Alamar.

Ed was relieved to see someone friendly and then mumbled a sorry. Alamar laughed, "it's alright I've been bitten by worse."

A voice cleared and Ed saw Argon waiting for him at the floating ball of light, which still freaked Ed out a little. Along with Seragus standing next to him, with Reality not controlling him anymore he seemed more open and friendly to him.

Ed slowly stopped in front of them, "Hello."

Silence. Ed wondered if he had said something wrong, there was nothing wrong with saying hi, right?

Ed was staring to panic but a rumbling, "hello" answered back.

Ed almost sighed with relief.

Argon placed a hand on Ed's shoulder, "he is the one Sire, I am sure of it."

Seragus looked closely at Ed, studying him, "You are sure Argon? The stars have written it?"

Argon nodded, "I have checked many times, he is the one."

Seragus then chuckled, "I wonder how something so small can unite two worlds apart that have never touched."

It felt like ice flowed in Ed's blood and then it melted as his anger rose, he wasn't that small!

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Alamar motioning to not attack and behave. Ed clenched his fists.

Seragus seemed to notice because he commented on it, "So the little one has a temper about his lack of height."

A statement not a question.

Ed growled.

This guy reminded him of Colonel Bastard; it made his blood pressure boil.

Seragus smirked, "Then we shall continue with the ritual."

Wait. What—

Ed was pushed into the ball of light and he felt warmth as it swallowed him whole.

It hummed, poking him, picking at his mind, and feeling his aura.

Ed wanted to punch something. Once he got out of here, he would show them. Pushing him into something like this!

Suddenly a burning started between his neck and left shoulder. It hurt.

Ed clutched at it, scrapping at it with his nails. There was nothing to use in the white space but the pain continued to grow until it stopped and Ed was pushed.

Ed staggered back, keeping himself upright and saw that he was once again back in the cave.

He glared at the ball of light.

Chuckling was heard and Ed turned his glare at Seragus.

Seragus just chuckled louder, Ed wished his eyes could burn a hole through his brain.

"Check Argon and make sure. If he is not the one, I would not mind keeping him, he is entertaining."

If Argon hadn't held onto his arm, Ed was sure he would already have pounced on Seragus. He liked him better when he was Reality!

Argon checked behind his ear and sighed in disappointment, as his hand landed on his left shoulder, Ed hissed.

"Watch it! It hurts!"

Argon gave him a quizzical look, and moved his shirt aside. He smiled at the mark between his neck and shoulder.

A small silver sleeping dragon rested there.

Argon nodded at Seragus, pushing Ed forward to show him the mark.

"See, it is here."

Seragus ruffled Ed's hair, and Ed huffed.

"I didn't doubt it, he shows true character, when will you start the training?"

"This morning."

Seragus nodded, "good, then I will train him at night."

Murmurs spread through the crowd of centaurs, the sire never trained anyone nor took anyone under his wing before.

Argon looked questionably at Seragus but just smiled, "very well."

After the ceremony everybody seemed to be much friendlier to Ed. It was annoying him; he had the urge to tell them to fuck off.

Alamar kept him from doing so.

He calmed Ed down and led him out of the cave, to a wide open field.

Ed looked around, "what are we doing here?"

Alamar laughed, "You mean what _you_ aregoing to be doing. You are running."

"What?"

Alamar laughed once again, "You will see, I wish you luck!"

Then Alamar galloped off, leaving Ed literally in the dust.

What the fuck was going on here?

It was dawn, he was starving and everyone here picked on him constantly.

Something growled. Ed looked at his stomach. That was not it.

The ground was shaking.

Ed looked around but neither Alamar nor Argon was in sight.

The ground shook again, louder but where was it coming from?

Ed gasped as a large hole appeared in the ground and a large spider climbed out.

_The fuck! They weren't kidding about the spiders!_

More holes appeared and many more climbed out, surrounding Ed.

There was nowhere to escape.

One of the largest ones crawled forwards and Ed couldn't help but take a step back from the ugly creature.

"_**What is a human doing in this forest?"**_

It spoke?

"_**It's not best to question it, a meal is a meal."**_

Ed gulped, no way were they having him for breakfast. Over his dead body!

Or not.

* * *

_**I am on a roll tonight! I almost got all my stories updated! Isn't that great? Review Please! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Some people mentioned my mistake Artemis is Amestris. sorry about that but thanks to those that mentioned it, I'll go back and fix it later. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do Not own  
**_

* * *

The spiders circled him, watching him closely and Ed set a fighting stance.

"_**The Human wishes to Duel. Very well. I accept the challenge."**_

"_I do not fucking wish to duel, and what challenge did I give. What the fuck is going on?"_

When he got out of this situation he so was going to have a talk with Argon and Alamar, who fucking dumps people in the middle of a spider's hunting grounds?

The answer—centaurs.

The other spiders crawled back, shaping themselves into a ring around Ed and their leader.

"_**I believe introductions are in order, it is only polite. I am Gurdon. Who am I eating for dinner tonight?"**_

Ed spat at the ground, "not fucking me. You don't deserve to know my name until this fight is over."

Gurdon's pinchers rose in anger, _**"Such disrespect will not be allowed. I will be happy to draw your name from your dying lips."**_

Ed raised his fists and snarled, "That is if I would ever die, and if I did my last words would be _fuck you." _

The others made clacking sounds with their pinchers, many crawled forwards in anger.

"_**Step back, this is my Duel. Any who interfere will be punished by death."**_

They receded, their eight eyes casting hateful glares towards Ed.

"_**We will start now, what are the terms?"**_

_Terms? There's fucking terms?_

"If I win you all fucking damn back off here and leave me the hell alone, forever. Got it?"

"_**Then If you lose, we will enjoy tearing into your flesh, and not give you the mercy of death until the very last scrap of your skin is eaten."**_

That just sounded fucking gross, eating skin? What kind of spiders were these?

"Fine."

Ed's golden eyes rose in a fiery challenge, "But I give a warning now, I don't give up easily and I fight to the death."

There was no more words exchanged, Gurdon leaped straight at him and Ed dropped to the ground, rolling to the side. He had not tried this yet and it was stupid going into a fight when he didn't know whether or not he had his alchemy, but he always made rash decisions like this.

A sticky web launched itself straight at Ed and he only avoided it by dodging behind a tree. Maybe it was time to stop making rash decisions like this.

Ed clapped his hands together and when the rush of energy entered him, a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

Blue light crackled around his hands as they hit the ground, the earth rose, moving with Ed's influence and to only do one thing.

Squash that bug.

The huge pillar of dirt, slammed into the ground missing Gurdon by only inches. The other spiders watched in astonishment as the earth was commanded by this human.

Spiders were vicious, especially the ones from the forbidden forest and their venom were known for both killing and healing. It depended on the intent.

Gurdon's fangs showed as he realized that this human wasn't as weak as he seemed to be, the others still did not interfere. They followed their King's orders and stayed back, even if many wanted to rush to their leader's defense.

Ed clapped again, using the trees this time, morphing it and changing it. The thin branches flew towards Gurdon, advancing quicker than the spider could react. They pierced one of his legs as he leaped away but the others missed. Green fluid oozed out of the wound and many spiders clacked their pinchers, angry that their king was wounded.

Ed's eyes hardened, it was time to finish this.

He set to clap his hands once more, but a shout startled him and spun around as he heard Alamar shouting at him from a distance.

_What was he saying?_

Ed's mind quickly processed that he just turned his back on a dangerous spider and turned, his hands ready to clap again.

It was too late.

Gurdon had jumped at the opportunity (literally) and pushed Ed down onto the ground, a heavy thud sounding and Ed gave a pain filled groan.

Gurdon readied his fangs at Ed's neck, about to pierce the skin but froze as he saw the engraving in his skin of the silver dragon.

Ed watched confused as Gurdon got off of him and bowed his head low.

_What the fuck just happened?_

The other spiders were as confused as Ed, what was their leader doing, bowing to a low life as him?

Gurdon snapped his head up at the other spiders, _**"It is the Queen. Lower your heads and show the proper respect. The sign is on the neck, the eternal dragon."**_

They flashed a look at Ed's neck and then quickly lowered their heads when they saw the silver dragon.

Ed was too busy trying to get the information through his head.

_Queen? I'm not a damn girl! Do you see breasts anywhere on this chest?_

Gurdon kept his head lowered as he spoke, _**"We did not realize, my Queen. Please forgive our ignorance. We should have known the presence of our Queen. We hope we did not offend you."**_

Ed stood as he dusted himself off, _offended me? Oh no, calling me a girl doesn't offend me at all and then threatening to eat my skin doesn't bother me at all either. _

Instead of voicing his thoughts, he awkwardly shifted on his feet, and looked around at the bowed heads of the army of spiders.

Ed scratched the back of his head nervously, "Sure, it's fine. I'm okay. But I'm not your Queen."

"_**The mark is on your neck, My Queen. It is proof."**_

_If he calls me 'Queen' one more time, he's going to receive more than that one hole in his leg._

Ed laughed nervously, "Okay, whatever. Can you just go back to what you were doing before but just a little farther away from me?"

_Far far __**far **__away from me._

Gurdon raised his head, his eight eyes filled with admiration that unnerved Ed, _**"Yes, My Queen. Right away."**_

Gurdon made a clacking sound and the spiders retreated back into the holes they had made. Until Gurdon was left and he cast one more longing look at Ed before crawling into his hole.

Ed shivered; _I think I just got my next couple of week's nightmare. He better stay in that damn hole. The whole thing creeped me out. _

Hands grabbed his shoulders and Ed almost activated his blade but pushed the action down when he saw it was Alamar.

"What were you doing? You can't go killing off the kings of the spider tribes, there would be war! You know how long a war can go on with the spiders? Millions of decades! The last one was only centuries ago! Centuries!"

Ed moved the hands off of his shoulders, his temper rising, "well who was that left me there to get eaten? What was I supposed to do? Oh Mr. Spider, its okay—go ahead and eat me, I taste like chicken!"

Alamar looked taken aback and then sighed as he rubbed his forehead. His hoofs stamped in agitation.

"I guess this was a bad idea after all, come on. We have to see Argon and Seragus."

Ed followed Alamar, "Why did they call me their Queen?"

Alamar stood still and then resumed walking, "it is not my place to answer."

Ed crossed his arms and kicked a stone angrily, "then whose fucking place is it?"

Alamar pushed Ed through an opening in the cave, "Argon's and Seragus's, I do not question them."

Ed ground his teeth, "Well, I fucking do!" He snapped, this whole entire situation was getting irritating.

Ed looked at the sparkling pool of water a couple feet away, "I thought we were meeting Argon and Seragus?"

Alamar nodded, "we are, you just have to see the pool first."

Ed looked into the clear blue water, "Why the hell do I have—

Ed broke off as he was suddenly pushed and the pure water surrounded him.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it please review! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_HI! New chapter! Exciting right? well I better post this fast, dad is clocking me. "You have five minutes left,blah, blah, blah." That kind of stuff, I swear parents never stop nagging._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own  
_**

* * *

'_He is not ready.'_

'_He shall be.'_

'_He has not bonded.'_

'_He will be, the burden shall be shared.'_

'_Whom?'_

'_The decision is Edwards.'_

'_I hope that this is truly the start of a new beginning and not the end.'_

'_We just have to believe.'_

_Static, jumbled words mixed together and then waves of color spread around him._

_An image of blood, snakes, and death. _

_Ed couldn't move as the images sped past._

_Glimpses—that was all he caught, but glimpses of what?_

_The voiced sounded again but there was nobody there._

'_Bind the worlds.'_

'_Prevent disaster.'_

'_Save us, free us.'_

_Wailing, crying sounds so horribly sad that Ed wanted to cover his ears and never have to hear them again._

_Then it stopped._

* * *

Ed gasped as he was pulled out of the water and dropped on the ground, spluttering water and gulping in much needed air.

Ed wiped the water from his eyes and glared at Alamar, "let's see you try that again."

Alamar sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, and opened his mouth to defend himself.

"Don't be so harsh little one, Alamar did the right thing." Argon said as he entered, with Seragus following closely behind.

Seragus chuckled at the image of Ed, soaked and claws bared.

"Now don't hold it against Alamar, the pool has a purpose and plus it got the spider stink off of you."

Ed bared his teeth at Seragus, he was more of a bastard than the Colonel ever was, but he would never say that to Mustang.

Ed waited and running out of patience, spat out "well, what was the fucking purpose?"

Argon put a hand on Ed's shoulder, "little on—

Ed grit his teeth, "My. Name. Is. E-d-w-a-r-d. Ed."

Argon didn't pay any attention, "the pool, shows the voices, images and thoughts of the not to be future."

Ed gazed quizzically at him_, not to be future?_

Ed pointed towards the pool behind him, "so that thing shows a future that…. will never be?"

Ed's head spun, the way Argon was always talking was having an effect on him, and for once couldn't he just say what it was?

Ed waited but Seragus was the one who answered, "no, it is one of the many futures that can happen, every leader of the herd is bathed in this pool, so they can expect the unexpected and gain a little knowledge."

The only word that kept repeating in Ed's head was _bathe? As in washed themselves in it?_

He had a sudden urge to find a river bank and a bar of soap.

Argon slapped the back of Ed's head, "Pay attention little one, you are showing great disrespect."

Ed wordlessly opened his mouth, and then shut it again. _But…I was paying attention. Sort of._

Seragus's eyes signaled Argon and Alamar to leave, Ed watched as they left together.

_Wait where are they going?_

"They are giving us some privacy, we need to talk Edward." Seragus said, sensing Ed's nervousness.

_What are we? A couple?_

The thought made him choke air and he took a step back, but froze as he realized he was on the edge of the pool.

Seragus gave him a concerned glance, brown eyes searching for the reason why Ed was acting so strange.

"Are you alright?"

Ed gasped, hand on his chest, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. So what did you want to talk about?"

Seragus thought for a second before he spoke, it was not a time to rush words.

"Edward, why do you think that you are here?"

_Why? Well, I don't know….it might have had something to do with a cult, psychos and stupid Colonels that can't ever give enough information about a case! _

Instead Ed shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know? An Accident?"

Seragus laughed, shaking his head, "no Edward, you are here because it was predicted…because it is destined."

_Fuck destiny. And fate too._

Ed snorted, "so...Destiny?"

Seragus caught the disbelief in his tone, and angry eyes met Ed's. Ed almost took a step back.

"How could you not believe? The Fates plan everything, it's all for a reason."

Ed's fists clenched at his sides, _so my mother's death was the Fate's plan? How Al lost his body? How my Father left and then died before I even got to know him? The war….and the many wars that followed at home, that was fate?_

Ed furiously glared at Seragus, "The Fate's can go fuck themselves and rot in hell for all I care!" Ed snarled and attempted to push past Seragus.

Seragus's hand shot out and grabbed Ed's wrist, his eyes blazing in fury, wondering how…how this child could unite them.

"Stop acting like a child and think Edward, many are depending on you, it includes me."

Seragus's heart stilled in fear as he watched the teen's eyes change and morph into a calculating cold gaze, one filled with so much hatred and pain.

_People depend on me all the time… it's nothing new. The colonel, Al, Rose, Winry, the people, they all depend on me. But why do I never have anybody to depend on? Why must I carry a burden all the time on my shoulders and look behind my back to make sure nobody is plotting to kill me?_

Ed's gaze grew frustrated, "You don't understand anything! You may depend on me but one day I'll die or fail you and you'll all just abandon me in the dirt!"

Seragus watched sadly as Ed ripped his wrist free and then ran off, probably as far from here as possible.

He had the thought to go after him or tell Alamar to go talk to him but he had the feeling that it wouldn't matter. Ed would listen and file the advice or information into a cabinet in his head labeled, 'unhelpful.'

Seragus sighed; he just hoped all of this wouldn't crush Ed.

The teen hadn't broken yet but Seragus didn't want to see it, when he did, the sight would be frightening.

* * *

**_Any spelling/Grammar mistakes please point them out, please read and review. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok, here it is! Leave a comment if you like it and any mistakes, please point them out._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own.  
_**

**_Oh, and if somebody could tell me how to make the edit document thing to stop making my spaces disappear.  
_**

**_For example, if I left a large space before the disclaimer it would disappear and the disclaimer would appear below the thing I last wrote. It really is annoying, so if anybody has any advice I would appreciate it.  
_**

* * *

Ed pushed through the forest, the tree limbs gripping him and ripping holes in his coat, as if trying to stop him.

This world was crazy, the people were crazy and whatever else lived in the forest, they were all crazy!

But as the adrenaline left his body and he slowed his pace, his mind turned, thinking of all the events that had occurred.

_Al….._

That was the biggest worry Ed always had, was he safe? Was he doing well? Did he miss him? Was he trying to get him back?

The next was the destiny that Seragus and the others were so sure of. But if he did have a destiny then the person who wrote it must have been some sadistic bastard, because this was not the life he had imagined for himself, actually it was in the opposite direction of where he hoped his life would go.

Ed had a sudden urge to find out who the person was and beat them an inch of their life but squashed the feeling down, that was not going to help anybody.

But the thought did make him feel better.

He shivered as the forest darkened, the atmosphere weighing down heavily and puffs of smoke escaped his mouth.

_It was spring here wasn't it?_

The thought did not give him any comfort as the tree's dwindled and sharp bushes replaced them.

_Where was he?_

An owl hooted and Ed almost jumped but reasoned with himself.

_It's nothing, I'm just a little lost. No biggie_.

Chills rushed down Ed's neck as a wolf howled somewhere in the distance. Ed closed his eyes, listening but opened them back when he heard only silence.

Panic set in when he saw a huge wolf standing in front of him a couple of yards away.

They stood staring at each other, Ed observing and the wolf curiously watching.

_So…..Beautiful….Magnificent…._

The words popped in Ed's brain and he agreed with them, the wolf was indeed beautiful. It stood taller than him, bigger than any wolf he had ever seen, it also had the most golden eyes he had ever seen, near pure gold.

Then there was its fur, the color darker than night and almost blending in with the shadows. Then it tilted his head, and Ed took a step back.

The wolf _woofed _and Ed froze in place, even as his instincts told him to turn and run. The wolf took a step forward and then another, slowly progressing towards him as one might a startled rabbit.

Ed didn't move, just stood still as it approached him and then gave one good _sniff._

Ed closed his eyes, and yelped as a smooth huge tongue licked his face and left a trail of slobber. The wolf did it again, though this time to his shoulders and again as it pushed him down to lick at his stomach.

Ed almost had a heart attack. The wolf wasn't going to _eat him_, it was washing him! Just like a mother wolf would to a pup and Ed felt his pride sting a little to be mistaken as a wolf pup.

Ed pushed at the furry head of the wolf, trying to shove it away as he laughed, "stop…ha..ah.._stop!"_

The wolf sat back, head tilted and then with intelligent eyes woofed at him again.

Ed stood, even with the wolf sitting down, it towered over him and Ed figured this was how ants felt.

He tilted his head up, not as afraid as before but cautious all the while.

"What do you want?"

The wolf seemed to sigh inside its head as it stood to its full height and pushed Ed with its snout, the opposite direction where he had come from and further into the tangled forest.

Ed resisted, panicking slightly, Alamar…Seragus, Argon…what would they think?

"Wait! I have to…"

Ed gave a yelp as she nipped at his hair, and Ed huffed, giving in "fine, but if a herd of centaurs come searching for me, it's _your_ fault and _you_ deal with them. Got it?"

The wolf huffed and leaned to give him another nip but Ed had already moved out of the way, moving faster up ahead.

He, after all did _not_ want to end up bald.

The wolf throughout the whole journey continued pushing him and hipping at him until Ed's hair stuck up from all ends. He had stopped trying to pat it back down two hours ago because every single time he did in the next couple seconds the wolf would find a new reason to nip at him.

It was annoying.

Then as his legs gave out from running, she picked him up by the hood of his coat and swung her head, throwing him onto her back. Ed sighed as the soft fur cushioned his body, how could the damn wolf expect him to keep up with her long large strides?

Ed craned his neck around, watching the sun start to set.

The centaurs must be worried by now.

_I really want to have a talk to whoever created my fate, destiny whatever….kidnapped by a wolf was not one of the things I had wanted to do in my life nor experience._

But he sighed, his life would be steered in whatever direction it deemed for him and there was nothing he could do about it but 'go with the flow.'

Ed stopped his train of thought as he heard growls and turned his head back around, to see many…many….large wolves in an entrance to the cave.

_What's up with the caves? How many are there? _The silly thoughts were pushed aside as a pure white wolf approached Ed and the black wolf.

It licked the side of the black wolf's face but when his cold blue eyes turned towards him, he gave a low growl and Ed almost shrank back in fear.

Then he steeled himself and forced himself to meet the wolf's gaze not backing down. There were many howls from the surrounding wolves and Ed remembering that when you met an Alpha's eyes it meant that you were challenging him.

Ed quickly lowered his gaze, and the other wolves quieted down.

'_What have you brought the human for, skotádi?"_ The words rang in Ed's head, giving him a headache and Ed had an urge to do anything to make this wolf stop speaking in that tone. The black wolf, skotádi lowered her head, "_Selene, I apologize but he is lost and…and he smells like one of us and look….his eyes."_

Selene growled at Ed, _"Pup, you will raise your head, so I may see your eyes."_

Ed flinched at the tone and followed the order. He almost lowered his head back down but Selene gave a warning growl and Ed did not want to test him. Selene huffed and came closer, making Ed want to retreat.

His nose stopped right in front of Ed's face and gave a sniff. Ed watched as the ice blue eyes widened slightly and a look of joy showed but it disappeared as soon as it came. Selene gave Skotádi a slight nod, and he snarled at the other curious gazing wolves.

"_What are you all star-gazing at! There is work that needs to be done!"_

The pack scattered, going back to their respective jobs for the night. Skotádi followed Selene into the cave, Ed clutching the fur on her back with anxiety. Skotádi noticed and reassured him, _"It will be alright pup, Selene is not as mean as he looks."_

Ed though back to the growl and the voice that almost made him want to follow any command.

Selene might not be mean but he was _dangerous._

* * *

_**So? what did you think? **  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**_So...it's been awhile, school is almost over too, yay~ well here it is, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own  
_**

* * *

Selene never let him venture out of the cave, always placing a guard to watch over Ed, Skotádi argued that he should at least be allowed to walk about but Selene wouldn't hear of it. Ed was to stay in the cave and there would be no more arguing about it.

"_He's just protective of you….Ed."_

That was what Skotádi had said after they all introduced themselves. _The bastard has a weird way of showing it. _ He was practically living off of leaves here! They hunted meat for him but the thing was…..he couldn't do a freaking fire to cook it.

He had tried and that memory had ended terribly.

* * *

_Sharp teeth pressed against the skin of Ed's next, and Ed practically stopped breathing. He had just tried to light a small flame and the large wolf had knocked him to the ground, teeth bared. _ "_No Fire."_ _Ed shivered at the growled out order from Selene. _ _And instead of questioning it, he nodded. _

_He knew danger and this was it. _ _The wolf retreated, leaving a shaken Ed on the ground. Skotádi hurried over to his side, licking his face and checking for any wounds. _ "_Do not fear Ed, fire is….a very painful thing for him to remember. We lost our pup…."_

_She cut off as if not wanting Ed to know and instead licked his face again, "Do not worry, the pack does not see how special you are but I see the spark of light within you, and you will do great things." _ _He did not want to do great things. He wanted food, damn it! _

_His stomach growled in response and Skotádi pushed a piece of meat with her nose at him. _ "_Eat."_ _Easy for you to say, it probably would take me damn days to chew one freaking piece! Ed nodded and as soon as she turned her head went searching for some sort of berries or something. _

_The thought made him almost cry. Now that he thought about it, the animals…..things….whatever they were in this forest actually never provided him with real human food. It made his stomach ache. _ _The wolf that was guarding him growled as he accidently stepped out of the boundry line and Ed scowled at him._

"_I fucking know, okay? Stay in the cave or you're going to freaking chew my throat out, blah, blah, blah."_

_For good measure he stuck his tongue out and headed back into the cave. His frustration was growing, while his patience was diminishing. This was going to be a long night. _

* * *

"Stop trying to _FUCKING_ give me RAW meat! I will not eat it!" Ed's outburst at one of the wolf guards made everyone pause and look at the teen. Ed snarled, this was fucking ridiculous, if they didn't feed him, he was going to die here!

"What are you all looking at? You're not fucking starving!"

Growls escaped from the wolves, but quieted down when Selene approached Ed with Skotádi only a couple paces away, watching with worried eyes. The huge wolf towered over Ed, making him feel small and insecure about himself.

"_If the food is not to your liking than you may go."_

_What?_

"G-go?" Ed stammered, he was letting him go?

"_Selene! No, he won't—_ Selene growled, cutting her off, _"The pup will prove himself. Now GO!"_

Ed's legs shook but he took off as fast as he could, his legs carrying him farther and farther from the cave. But as he slowed down and noticed the approaching dawn, he couldn't help but think that maybe due to his instincts he had made a stupid decision.

He looked around at the surrounding wilderness. Yes, _very_ stupid. He sighed, this was going nowhere. A twig cracking nearby caught his attention and he switched to a defensive position. His heart hammered in his chest as the sounds came closer.

Ed could see the outline now, it looked almost _human._ _What if it is?_ Hope soared in his chest, actual contact with humans since he got here made him calm down from his hysterics of being all around strange animals. It was a man Ed had determined as he took a step closer.

He had long raven hair, with skin that was almost the color of cream coffee. A strange combination it made with red eyes.

_Did people here have red eyes as a natural color?_

The man stopped only feet away from Ed and kneeled at his feet. The action surprised and confused Ed, what was the guy doing? Was this the way people greeted each other?

"My Queen, I am glad you are safe, when I had heard—"

The voice made him have a sense of déjà vu, where had he heard it before?

"—immediately went searching for you, but I believed that through your skill in battle that you would be able to survive…My Queen? Are you alright?"

Ed instantly snarled as a light bulb light up above his, it was that damn spider!

"What the hell are you doing here, _Gurdon_?" Gurdon's eyes instantly lit up with happiness, "My Queen has remembered—"

"_Do not_ call me that!" Ed screeched, if anybody from home had ever heard of this….he would die in shame.

The spider king turned human tilted his head, "then what shall I call you?"

Ed sighed, ignoring how his fingers wanted to rub his head in frustration. "You may call me Ed and _only_ Ed, got it?"

Gurdon's face expressed shock, "but I cannot do that, it is not—"

"I don't care what you can and cannot do but this you will do, you understand?" Ed snapped but felt guilt rise up when the spider lowered his head and gave a soft, "yes…..Ed."

Ed put his hands on his hips, frustration rising, the spider looked like Ed had killed his puppy. Although he probably would have eaten it. "Fine, how about you call me your liege or my lord or your highness….whatever as long as it is not My Queen!"

The spider stood and bowed, a pleased smile on his face, "Yes, My liege."

_Great, now he had a psychotic spider stalker._

Ed looked over Gurdon's form, looking for any mistakes such as extra eyes or legs, "How did you turn into a human form anyway?"

Ed asked as soon as he found no evidence of any extra or missing appendages.

"Only ones powerful enough, such as me are able to hold a human form, does that answer your question, my liege?" Ed nodded, "you wouldn't happen to know of a place where humans gather, you know people like me?"

Gurdon looked disgusted, "other humans cannot compare—"

Ed held up a hand, "Can it and just answer the fucking question." "There is a town nearby but it is not safe for—"

"Take me there!" Ed almost was jumping in excitement, where there were people there was…..food!

Gurdon shifted on his feet, disgruntled at Ed wanting to go there in the first place and being cut off….again. But instead he bowed, "Yes, My liege, right away."

He needed to follow his queen's orders, no matter how strange they were. Ed followed Gurdon, making sure he wasn't too close to the spider but not too far that he would lose him.

He thought back to Selene and Skotádi, he wondered what they were doing now. And what about the centaurs? His stomach growled and all his thoughts of worry flew out the window. First was his stomach, then he would deal with the questions.

* * *

**_How was it? _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi! Here's the new chapter! tell me if you see loopholes/grammer mistakes/spelling mistakes/something you do not understand.**_

_**Disclaimer: For this chapter and any afterwards. Do Not Own.  
**_

* * *

Ed was closely watching for any signs of a town or….food.

His stomach growled at the thought. It might have been only two days since he had eaten maybe more but….damn it!

He was hungry.

"Gurdon? Are we there yet?"

Ed caught Gurdon sighing, this was about the six hundredth time Ed had asked, "No My liege we are not there."

Ed knew that. He just loved to annoy the spider, there was nothing else to do and it wasn't bad to have a servant following your every bid. Maybe the spider would carry him? Nah. You never know where he had been or what he had eaten.

Ed silently searched the horizon ahead. There wasn't much of it since it was covered by trees but he was able to spot fields of grass once in awhile. His breathe caught in his chest as he saw shining lights through the trees.

_Civilization!_

Hope burst in his chest, maybe this planet wasn't all made up of strange creatures that loved to kidnap him!

The thought of food and people made him hurry until he full burst out running.

"My Liege! Wait!"

_No. Fucking. Way._

Ed brushed aside the tree branches, ignoring the pain when they managed to scratch him. As Ed reached the edge of the forest, he looked behind him but did not spot Gurdon anywhere.

_Where was he? _

Ed shrugged and thought whatever. If the spider had to go rule his Kingdom of creepy spiders, he could go on ahead.

It's not like Ed still needed him.

As Ed took the first step out of the forest, a panic gripped him as if something was crying that he even thought of leaving the forest. Ed ignored it and continued on; he found that the farther away he went, the less the tugging pull to return to the forest persisted.

Ed could see in the distance what looked to be like some sort of structure of houses or huts. He took the worn path towards the town or village and prayed that these people could be nice, normal and sane.

_Please be sane._

As darkness descended, Ed got closer until he was on the main rode of the town.

The sign read "_Hogsmeade" _when Ed entered the village. The strange name confused him and brought forth curiosity and suspicion but he dismissed them and searched for the nearest bar or restaurant Ed spotted a sign that read_ "Hog's Head Pub"_ and he once again ignored the strange name and practically ran into the pub.

There were people inside, only a few but the sight of actual people made his spirits rise. There were only adults inside and they gave him a curious glance before resuming to talking and drinking.

Ed approached the bar, staying as far away from the strangers as possible and observed the listed items on the wooden board that displayed the prices of food and drinks.

_Boddingtons-5 sickles_

_Strongbow-10 knuts_

_London Pride- 1 Galleon_

Ed just stared at the board, reading the other beverages and food. The first thought that came to mind, _what the fuck?_ _Knuts? _

_Did they mean like peanuts and walnuts? _

Because Ed was sure he spotted a walnut tree somewhere in the forest but he wasn't going to go back and pick some walnuts just to return to look like a fool when it wasn't the right currency.

Ed sighed and his stomach rumbled when the smell of food invaded his nose. Whatever that was it smelled like _heaven._

One of the girl bartenders bounded over to him, a cheery smile on her face. "How may I help you?"

_Thank God! She speaks the same language!_

Ed sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Um…I can't actually get anything….I was attacked a couple hours ago and the guys dumped me for dead in the forest."

She frowned, "Are you okay? Was it…." She leaned in and whispered, "The _Deatheaters_?"

Ed kept the confused look off of his face and instead nodded, "Yeah and all my stuff is gone including the money so….I haven't eaten in days and…"

She cut him off, an understanding smile on her face, "It's okay, just order what you want. It's on the house."

Ed smiled, "Really? Cause I'm sure if I can pay it off by working…"

She shook her head, "no it's okay, just think of what you want and I'll be back to see to your order."

Ed gave her one of his rare real smiles and she blushed. Now that she thought about it, this strange teenager was really handsome.

"Thanks."

She nodded and scurried off, afraid that if she stayed any longer she would have been hypnotized by his eyes. His eyes were the strangest color, a beautiful shade of burning gold; maybe he put glamour over them?

The thoughts flew out of her mind when her boss called her over and sent her to a table that needed serving.

Ed meanwhile decided to wing it and chose to get the "London Pride" and something called, "Every Flavor Sandwich."

He really hoped that they didn't mean every flavor. Ed looked around, this time taking in more of his surroundings since he kind of ignored everything else when he practically ran in.

There were circle tables all around, booths next to the windows and the bar going around in a square in the middle of the room. It was cozy, warm and gave off a homey feeling. The building design was simple with wallpaper walls and wooden floors.

There were only a few people here, which was strange because he only spotted a couple people roaming the streets too. The bartender lady bounded over again and Ed quickly read her name tag, _Daisy._

Daisy gave him yet another smile as she stood before him, a pocket notebook in her hand and a pencil in the other.

"So have you decided yet?" Ed nodded and gave her his order, she nodded and turned to go but Ed called out with a "wait!"

Daisy turned and gave him a confused look, "yes?" Ed again thought that this was give him another strange look but he needed to know anyways.

"Well, I'm not from here and I was wondering if you could tell me exactly where I was?"

Daisy gave him a shocked look, "You don't know where you are?"

Ed resisted the urge to say duh, But nodded. Daisy gave an outraged, "But how could you not! Hogwarts is known by every wizard family."

_Wizard? Oh, don't tell me I was brought somewhere where people were not sane._

Daisy continued on, oblivious to Ed's thoughts, "Unless….you're a muggle!"

She dropped her notebook and Ed sighed, _yes defiantly did not come where sane people are…Truth just loves to mess with me._

Ed raised his hands as he saw Diasy panic and others looking on in the scene.

"I'm not a…_muggle, _Daisy. Calm down. I just have a little amnesia from the hits to the head."

Daisy looked relieved at that and wiped her forehead with her hand, "Phew! I'm sorry. It's just that with everything going on and the war. You don't know who to trust, muggle or deatheater, you-know-who can control anybody."

_I-know-what?_

Ed instead smiled; he did not want to be a suspicious person around here, especially if they were claiming to be _wizards._

He had read a couple books about them in the Headquarters library but they were all focused on legend. People that waved sticks around and didn't follow any sort of rules to be able to do something called _magic._

Cracking sounded, like a clap of thunder and all of a sudden everybody froze in the pub.

Ed's instincts kicked in and they told that something _dangerous_ was here.

He looked around at the people and saw them clutching sticks in their hands, some had stood and rushed out of the pub, then a couple seconds later, screams sounded. No one else dared to follow.

Ed huffed and stood from the chair but was stopped by Daisy holding onto his arm, a pleading expression on her face.

"Don't go. Please don't go out there. Stay." Ed put two and two together, putting the puzzle pieces together, "They're deatheaters, aren't they?"

Daisy nodded, her hands shaking and tears gathering in her eyes. She was only a couple years older than Ed but she seemed to have the strength of a mouse and fragility of one.

Ed brushed off her hand and gave her an encouraging smile, "Why don't you go with the others and get away by the back entrance or some passage way?" She nodded, tears still in her eyes, "you're coming too, right?"

_No. I have to see what these 'deatheaters' are. Plus the only weapons you guys have are sticks. This world works differently and I have to face it head on. _ _Even if I might get killed in the process._

Ed shook her head and her eyes widened, "but...But you can't go against the deatheaters! They'll kill you!"

A scream sounded again and Ed snarled. There were innocent people getting hurt. He didn't have time for this. "Go Daisy! I'll be fine!" Without waiting for an answer he ran out and into the streets.

Different colors of light were being shot through the air and Ed saw hooded figures with white masks shooting them into shops and at people. _With sticks….I guess they are some sort of weapon._

But Ed did not have time to research if the legends in his world were true in this one. He heard another scream and ran in that direction, dodging the shooting lights and making sure he wasn't hit with any of them.

_Don't know what the hell those things would do to me._

As Ed turned the street he caught sight of the screaming woman, who was crumpled on the ground and she spasmed as light after light hit her from a stick that another woman was holding.

The woman had a crazed look in her eyes and her face was lit up in joy at the other woman's pain. Ed snarled and launched himself at the woman, he managed to knock her down but another light came from the stick and pain erupted from his every nerve.

_Shit. That hurt._

But Ed had a high tolerance for pain, he had fucking _died._

Nothing hurt as much as being dead, or having a whole in his chest, plus there was also the automail surgery.

Ed rolled as another light was pointed at him, and sprung up, waiting for the- _wizard? Witch?-_to make her move again.

Instead she curiously gazed at him, twirling the stick in her hands and ignoring the whimpering of the lady in pain on the gravel.

She tilted her head, "You can stand pain." She gave a twisted smile, "I like causing pain, how about you become my new toy?"

Ed snarled, "Go Fuck yourself."

Her eyes turned cold and Ed saw how she clenched her fists, she was pissed.

_Guess not a lot of people tell her that._

"You! You should bow down in my presence! I Bellatrix Lestrange am the most loyal servant of the Dark Lord! How dare you speak to me like that!"

Ed smirked, "well I dared, _Bitch."_

Bellatrix fumed and Ed for a second thought that she resembled a dragon, an ugly pissed off one.

She raised the stick again and shouted some strange words. The light blasted towards Ed but he dodged it but Bellatrix didn't give in. She shot light after light at Ed until one of them hit again and Ed fell to his knees He held his scream in, not wanting her to have the satisfaction and fell forward as the pain faded, his hands landing in front of him and onto the gravel.

His breathe came out in short pained puffs and he heard Bellatrix give a strangled crazy laugh.

"What are you going to do now, little boy?" Ed's shoulders tensed and he clenched his fist into the gravel.

_She didn't._

"The little boy is going to cry to mommy?" She made crying sounds and Ed snarled at the jab.

_She did._

Ed stood, ignoring the pain and clapped his hands, transmuting his arm into a blade. He was going to kill.

"_What did you fucking say?"_

The words were threatening and filled with a promise of pain, Bellatrix was caught off guard at the tone and what she assumed was wand less magic.

The aura the boy gave off chilled her, and it reminded her of the Dark Lord, she then scoffed. "Your magic isn't strong enough against mine, I was taught by the Dark Lord himself, so start screaming, little boy."

Bellatrix pointed the stick at Ed again but his hands already had slammed down onto the ground.

The blue glow of alchemy appeared, and the ground rose.

_There__'s something different about my alchemy._

But he didn't pay the thought more than a couple seconds.

He focused on the transmutation and formed spiked in the ground, headed right towards the madwoman.

_I can't believe she called me __little__._

Ed was sure he had at least grown a couple inches, he was sixteen for goodness sakes!

He should _not_ be little.

Somewhere in the back of Ed's head a little voice told him he was getting angry over the wrong thing but he just shut it up and focused on avoiding the green lights that kept being zapped at him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The spell flew over his head as Ed ducked,_ what was that?_

"Avada Kedavra!" She continued screaming and trying to hit him with the green light and then one of the lights missed him.

A pained scream sounded and Ed turned to find the woman that was crumpled on the street had crawled away. She looked like she was in the process of standing up but the green light enveloped her and then disappeared.

The scream stopped and the woman fell forward—_dead_.

Ed's heart wrenched painfully, that thing was supposed to be for _him_.

Ed tore his eyes from the figure as a web enveloped him and a shouting was heard.

"My liege! Are you hurt?"

Gurdon.

Ed shook his head but found that the web restricted the move and scowled.

"Get the fucking web off of me."

Gurdon complied and Ed's eyes scanned the area for the madwoman.

"Where did she go?"

Gurdon gave him a confused glance, "Who, My liege?"

Ed's fist clenched, "the fucking madwoman that was trying to damn kill me!"

Gurdon's confusion cleared and he hesitated.

Ed transmuted his arm back, thinking what the use was if he wasn't able to use it anyways. He would have loved to use it on that madwoman though, she reminded him too much of Envy. Or worse _Father_.

Ed tapped his foot as he waited for an answer from Gurdon, "well?"

"She…she disappeared."

_The fuck?_

"What do you mean disappeared? People don't just fucking disappear! So where did she go?"

"I-It's something the humans here d-do here My liege." Gurdon stuttered, he did not want to displease his Queen but by the look on Ed's face, he was far from displeased.

He was furious.

Ed sighed with irritation, and ran a hand through his hair to find that he did not have a hair tie to hold it in a braid.

He threw his hands up.

_No food._

_No hair tie._

_No fucking Bellatrix._

_Disappearing people._

"What the fuck is wrong with this planet!"

Gurdon anxiously watched as Ed ranted on about centaurs, wolves, spiders and crazy witches or whoever the hell they were. After the frustration was let out, Ed turned his eyes to Gurdon.

"we're going back into the fucking forest, things at least make sense there more than here."

Gurdon nodded, "yes, my liege."

Ed started walking back to where he had entered the village, and cast a glance at Gurdon who was following a foot behind.

"You better fucking have some food in that kingdom of yours." Ed grumbled as they reached the worn out trail back to the forest.

"Yes My liege, we will feed you whatever you want."

Ed kicked a stone, "I'm not eating any other insects you go that? If you do I'm going back to those damn wolves and eating the damn raw meat."

Gurdon nodded, "Yes My liege."

Ed looked back at the village, the lights were still on and still bright. The moon helped to see the surrounding area too.

_I wonder why those 'Deatheaters' attacked the war are they fighting?_

He turned away but not before catching a glance of people appearing out of nowhere, including a man wearing robes with a weird design on it and a pointy hat.

_The hunger must be getting to me. Yes. I'm hallucinating._

Ed ignored the tingling sensation at the back of his head as he stepped into the forbidden forest.

He stopped and put his arm in front of him, "well, Gurdon lead the way."

The spider-human glowed with joy, although Ed did not know why.

_I better not regret this._

Ed slowly started following Gurdon but instantly froze when a voice that was not his spoke in his mind.

"_How is it going so far, kitten? This world is so large, you might just get lost….and I might just find you."_

"_Fuck off and get out of my head."_

_A laugh, chilling and cold._

"_No, you need to see reality. You are helpless here, weak, and alone. You will never return to your brother and will die in this world."_

His heart gave a pang at the thought of his old life but he would not give up, not now.

"_Then I'll become stronger and I will survive. Then I will find a way to return home and show your sorry ass that the impossible can become possible."_

_Silence._ "_I wonder if you will still have that fire when you are tormented in your dreams and in Reality."_

Then Reality was gone and Ed flinched as a hand grabbed his arm, only to relax when he realized it was only Gurdon.

"My liege, are you alright?"

Ed nodded and shook off his hand. He tiredly ran a hand through his hair, which had already fallen out of its braid and flew around him in the breeze.

"Yeah, let's just go."

As Ed stepped deeper and deeper into the forest, he couldn't help but feel that the deeper he went, the longer he stayed, that the grip this place had on him got tighter and tighter.

* * *

_**So? What did you think? Did I do well? **_


	9. Chapter 9

HI! Sorry, I was busy with school, but here is a new chapter, no matter how unexciting it is.

I set up a poll on my profile (i think, its my first poll) on what story I should focus on so go vote.

Disclaimer: do not own

* * *

Ed lowered himself on the make shift bed, the twigs and stray leaves were irritating but he would make do.

Two messengers were sent, to reassure the wolves and centaurs that he was fine. It made him feel kind of guilty of how he had been acting to the only ones who had tried to help.

This whole entire thing did not make any sense, him being here, the role that these…these….magical creatures put him in.

The spiders treated him past royalty, more like some god and he made sure to remind them that he was as normal as any other human being.

That worked to some limit.

There were also other humans in this world but as the spiders explained, some had magic and others didn't. The idea of it was too laughable, and that's what he had done when he was told that. But after calming down and thinking back to the people in the village that wielded sticks and shot out blasts of energy that did whatever they wanted to, the idea of it seemed reasonable.

But things did not just happen nor was it probably all magic.

There probably was a process to it and an explanation behind it.

Ed ran a hand through his hair, his brain hurt and so did the rest of him. At least he had had something to eat.

The spiders had gathered all sorts of fruit and some even managed to catch and kill a small deer for him. They didn't have the same aversion to fire as the wolves.

Now all he needed was some good sleep and he would be able to actually think tomorrow.

Water dripped in the cave and Ed let it lull him to sleep.

The next day the spiders made sure that he knew everything they did and what their customs were. Gurdon even told him a small story where humans had entered their cave and they managed to escape them.

Gurdon said that he was happy that the two humans had escaped, they were important to the magical community.

But he did not explain any further, muttering about how even the politics of magical humans did not matter very much to them.

Ed spent two weeks with the spiders before he snapped and said that he was visiting the centaurs.

The spiders weren't very keen on letting him go, especially Gurdon but Ed managed to convince him to let him go with promises of being back.

As Ed finally got out of range of the cave of spiders, he let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Gurdon is one clingy spider." Ed shuddered, he was glad that he had some power over the humanoid spider. Gurdon was always insisting to do everything for him, thing like washing himself to putting on his shoes to feeding himself.

That was just a little too much.

Ed fished out the silver watch from his pocket, snapping it open, taking a glance at it before snapping it back shut.

Noon.

He moved through the trees, repeating the directions Gurdon had given him grudgingly before leaving.

_Take a right at the….was it the large oak? No. There's supposed to be a huge web on it, it can't be that hard to find. _

After minutes he had spotted a beautifully woven web upon one of the trees, larger than any normal web he had ever seen but still beautiful.

As Ed wove his way through the forest his ears picked up the sounds of hooves.

A thud sounded next to him and Ed looked ever to see an arrow sticking out of it.

Ed was still staring at it when the hooves stopped behind him but jumped out of the trance when arms hugged him.

"Ed! I was worried! I mean the messenger said you were coming but you can never trust a spider, it could have been a trap for all we knew!" Alamar had an expression of worry on his face and Ed couldn't help feel a tad bit guilty that he had run off.

The he remembered Seragus.

Ed sighed and lifted a hand to his face, what was with the animosity towards each other that centaurs and spiders had?

"I'm okay and it is not a trap. So let's get out of here."

Alamar nodded before motioning to sit on his back, Ed pulled himself up with no protest.

The way there was silent and Ed relaxed. His mind drifted off, thinking of things that were and then the thought of Al made him gloomy.

Ed wondered if he was alright. He wondered why he was here in the first place, what was his purpose?

He had avoided thinking about why the creatures in this forest practically worshipped him but now it was time to face the music.

Ed snapped to attention of the mutterings coming from the cave.

There was something wrong and if by the way Alamar was acting, he knew what it was.

Ed tugged on the centaur's head, "What happened?"

Alamar gave him a nervous look before shaking his head, "It is not my place to tell you Ed, the star-gazer and leader will tell you."

Ed left it at that, not wanting to get too stressed out and blow up.

All the mutterings stopped as they entered the cave and all eyes rested on Ed.

They didn't even make a sound of anger that Ed was riding on the back of a proud centaur.

Seragus nodded to them, as Ed got off of Alamar, Argon stood near the glowing ball of light, his expression serious and cold.

"What's going on?"

Ed questioned, breaking the silence.

Seragus pointed at the glowing orb, Argon had not moved.

"What?"

Ed didn't understand, the orb looked the same to him and Argon seemed a little too cold but there was nothing he could point out that was wrong.

Seragus pushed him closer to the orb, Ed stumbled but righted himself and huffed.

"Look closer Edward, look deep inside."

Ed watched the swirling colors, trying to see past them, to see what they were hiding and as it cleared Ed couldn't help but gulp at what he saw.

Inside, right in the center of the orb was a reddish black swirling dot. A seed of darkness planted within a magical orb.

It swirled and grew before it shrunk, it repeated the process and each time the seed grew a centimeter bigger.

His eyes couldn't look away from it, it seemed to be beating like a heart but Ed shivered as a coldness seeped into his bones.

Hands wrapped around his shoulders and pushed him back, covering his view of the black seed.

"Do not look too long Edward, it is very dangerous."

Seragus's voice was frustrated and upset, as if blaming himself that the seed had sprouted inside the orb.

"What is it?"

Ed wondered, why would it be there?

"And what's wrong with Argon?"

Argon had not made a move since Ed had gotten there, if Ed had not seen the centaurs chest expand as he breathed, he would have thought him dead.

"He is protecting us from the orb, keeping the seed from growing and spreading. The seed…once it has taken the orb…it will destroy us all."

There was great sorrow in Seragus's voice as if it had pained him to even say the words.

Ed backed away from the orb, watching as it pulsed and burned brightly.

"What does the orb do exactly?"

The herd shifted and stilled as if it was an important telling of what the orb was, Alamar had joined the herb and kept casting concerned glances at Argon.

"It was a long time ago….it was when there were wars with all and many had been killed."

Seragus paused, " The orb came from an angel, she was tired of all the fighting between creatures, she floated down from the sky, with the orb in her hands and a kind smile on her face."

"All the creatures had stopped to stare and didn't move as she softly landed upon the ground, and the plants beneath her feet grew around her, filling with flowers."

Ed closely listened to the story curious as to who the angel could be, "she did not say her name, she spoke only two sentences, _This orb shall protect you all, so there shall be peace. You shall guard it with your lives, every century the orb shall pass onto a new guardian of a different family."_

Ed was hypnotized by the sentence as if he had heard it before but could not remember no matter how hard he tried.

"The angel then left, leaving the orb with the creatures and peace filled the land."

Silence. "That's it?"

Seragus nodded, "there are different versions from different creatures but the angel is true. This orb has kept peace between the forests for centuries, and now it is being overtaken by evil."

Seragus turned to his herd, "everybody go back to work, and all will be fine."

They did not look convinced but dispersed anyways.

Ed shifted nervously on his feet, he was worried about the centaurs, the spiders and the wolf pack but he shouldn't be, should he?

"what are you going to do then?"

Seragus gave him a confused look, "you mean what are _you_ going to do."

Ed felt once again as if the world was set on his shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi. sorry for the delay. Here it is. **_

_**Disclaimer: never owned anything in here. **_

* * *

Ed was sure that it was nearing winter, since the air had turned crisper and the leaves had started to fall.

The expectations from these magical creatures still leaned heavily on him but Ed carried it.

Carried it upon his shoulders until the Thestral's _talked inside his head. _There was a list Ed had, it was labeled 'freakiest things in this world' the Thestral's now were at the top of it.

They criticized _everything_ he did and drilled all kinds of knowledge inside his head. Which was not a problem since Ed loved the power of knowledge, but at his _own_ pace. The Thestral's practically force fed him knowledge by the second.

Ed watched the leaves fall from the trees, a chill settling into the earth. His fingers itched to take his watch out but he restrained himself and made sure to stick onto the trail that the Thestral's told him to follow.

It had been practically months he had spent in this gone damn forest and all they sent him off was with a _"follow the path that will lead you to your destiny."_

_Damn Thestral's._

Ed had landed himself on the most insane planet on earth.

Ed ran a hand through his bangs, roughly sighing in agitation as he strolled upon the trail. All of the creatures that he had met took a hand in his training but the Thestral's were by far the harshest.

Ed shuddered at the memories and pushed them far into the back of his mind.

Looking to the sky, Ed saw that it was nearing dawn and the tree's shadows drew menacing images of stalking predators in the night. The thought that Reality might just pop out of nowhere did not relax Ed. It only made his agitation grow.

Condensation escaped from his mouth, showing how much colder it was growing by the minute. The ports of his arm and legs started to ache and Ed decided to speed his pace up.

Ed's red coat willowed around his form as the wind started to intensify, almost as if a huge snowstorm was approaching.

Then with its large size and dark form, a Thestral was standing in front of him. This one Ed did not recognize. It lowered its head to him and swayed its large head towards its back. Ed wondered if this one did not have the power to speak to him as the others had.

The Thestral repeated the gesture and Ed slightly hesitated as he straddled the large creature of death.

The Thestral instantly spread its leather wings and leapt into the sky. Ed clutched on tightly as the wind whipped at his hair and rushed past his stinging ears.

The sudden thought of falling just made Ed clutch on tighter. Then his logical mind kicked in, _why in the hell did he get onto a random Thestral that he did not know? _

_Maybe staying in that forest degraded my brain cells or something._

Ed would have laughed if the wind was not blowing into his face at the speed of sixty plus miles per hour.

The Thestral gave a large whine as it roughly landed and Ed felt his insides rattle from the force of it.

His vision wavered a bit but as soon as it cleared Ed saw the other Thestral's, along with the teenagers who liked like they were about to do something stupid.

The five teens were whispering to each other, not daring to make a loud noise. Ed nearly gave a yelp as the Thestral he rode bucked. Ed with frustration got down, whispering, "I _got it_, I'm getting off."

The Thestral then proceeded to prod him in the back with its snout, and Ed gave a huff, "I'm _going_, ok?"

Ed made sure to stay a couple feet away from the conspiring teenagers, sticking to the shadows of the buildings, and thinking of why in the hell was he trailing a bunch of children almost in the dead of night?

Ed observed as the raven head of the group, with large glasses, lead them near a phone booth. They all gathered around him and Ed hid behind the corner, struggling to hear what they were saying.

Ed watched as the girl with brunette hair conversed with the raven head.

"Harry, are you sure it wasn't Voldemort sending you…"

The raven head, Harry, as the brunette called him, replied with intensity, "_Yes_. Hermione, I _saw_ it. I was there. It was so _real._ It was like with Ron's father. We _have_ to save Sirius."

The group was silent afterwards and Ed waited, holding his breath in anticipation.

The red head then suddenly spoke out, incredulously, "Well, what are we doing standing around here for?"

It seemed to motivate the others into movement, all of them piling into the phone booth. Ed felt it in his gut, telling him that if he wasn't in that phone booth, like _right now_, he wasn't going to see them again.

Determination seared in Ed's golden eyes, and he sprinted towards the booth. A second later the door was slammed shut and Ed felt four pairs of eyes on him. The other pair was too busy punching numbers into the phone.

Harry kept his eyes on Ed as he elbowed the red head in the gut. "_Ron_." Harry hissed.

Ron glared at Harry, punching in one last number before saying with intensity, "what's your bloody problem? I'm getting there us there as fast as…"

Ron trailed off as he realized with a start that there was one too many people in the booth. Disbelieving eyes landed on Ed, "Merlin's beard! Who's he?"

Hermione slapped Ron on the back of his head, hissing, "The more important question is, how did he get in here?"

Ron yelped, and muttered as he rubbed the back of his head, "how should _I_ know?"

Then the defined boy, with short dark hair, gasped and clutched onto Ron's arm. Surprise and irritation spread across the red-head's face. "Neville, what is—"There was a pull at everybody's gut.

Ed held onto the handle of the door as the booth started to move with great speed. Everybody quieted at the movement and only a couple seconds later the booth lurched, stopping.

There was only harsh breathing before Ed was pushed and the booth's door was opened. Ed stood outside the booth, hands on his knees as he tried settling the butterflies inside his stomach.

Hands grabbed at Ed's shoulders and he found himself staring into the emerald eyes of Harry.

Harry's face was contorted with fury, "Who _are_ you? Why were you _following_ us?"

Ed backed away from Harry, as the rest of the group gathered around him.

The blond haired girl with stunning blue eyes and a dazed look on her face approached Ed slowly.

She held out her hand to Ed, "I'm Luna, what's your name?"

Ed looked down at the pale hand before grasping it and shaking it. "I'm Ed."

Luna laughed and wandered back to Harry, "He's here to help Harry. He smells of the forest and the Thestral's." Then her other worldly eyes zoomed onto Ed, "although he has a lot of wackerspurts around him….they cause so much pain and hardship."

She gave Ed a large smile. "But the hindersturts will drive them away; you just need a little bit of hope."

The rest of the group did not look confused; instead, each had their own thoughtful expressions on.

Hermione's intelligent eyes were upon him, studying and evaluating while Ron sent him distrustful looks. Neville didn't look too bothered at the new addition to the group while Harry was glaring at Ed as if he had personally murdered his parents.

Ed patiently waited for a reply from the 'leader' and decided for now he would just go along with them.

He was here for a purpose after all. Nothing but a puppeteer played by the master.

Ed saw the frustration and the panic in Harry's eyes. Ed knew that he was not thinking rationally.

Throwing his hands in the air, Harry spat out, "Fine, whatever, just lets go. Sirius is in trouble."

Ed could see that Hermione wasn't very confident of just charging into a situation that was unknown but since she cared about Harry too much, she held all of her concerns back.

Harry suddenly stormed off, stopping before a pair of elevators and jamming at finger at the button.

Ron was quick to follow, with Neville right behind him and Luna next to him. Ed was left with Hermione's brown logical gaze.

Slightly agitated, not used to having actual human attention, Ed snapped, "What?"

Hermione shook her head, brown waves of hair swishing, "There's something not right about this….there's something not right about you."

A ding sounded and the elevator doors opened, Hermione quickly followed the others in. Ed stood frozen, the words echoing in his ears, _there's something not right about you._

Swiftly shaking away the words, Ed entered the elevator a second before the doors shut. Elevator music sounded and an awkward silence ensued.

Ed leaned back into the wall of the elevator, and a metallic ping sounded as metal hit metal. He could feel the others eyes on him but they said nothing.

It was a long ride down to whatever floor, and as the anticipation rose in the air, Ed noticed the sticks they held tightly in their hands.

_Wands. That's what the centaurs said they were called. So there are the magic humans? _

There it was again. The feeling that he wasn't dealing with something scientific but something that was unnatural.

Elevator doors opened and everybody shuffled out. Silence enveloped them and Ed observed the hall that they had entered.

Doors as far as Ed could see lined up on both sides. Ron leaned into Harry, whispering, "Mate, which door was it again?"

Harry's emerald eyes flashed, "I can't remember. We'll just to check all of them."

Then he was walking forward for the first door. Ron stared after him incredulously, and choked out, "_all_ of them?"

Then started the hunt for the right door, amongst the tenth door, Ed found out from Neville that basically, they were here because Harry had a vision.

Ed snorted to himself. This whole thing was ridiculous. A dull pang in his head startled Ed, gripping onto his skull Ed waited for it to pass.

A hand on his shoulder surprised him and Ed turned to find Luna's concerned eyes on him. "Is your brain too full with the forest? You can't die now. You're next."

For once, Luna seemed to be making sense. Ed stared at her with barely contained curiosity as the banging in his head faded. "What do you mean I'm next?"

Luna smiled, "The next guardian of course, silly."

She then took a hold of his hand, leading him to an open door where the others were looking around.

Shelves were littered with bright orbs, all whispering amongst each other, and tagged with a date and name.

Ed although glancing around, always found his eyes returning to Luna, wondering how she knew so much.

_Guardian, huh? _

Then Neville was shouting at Harry, "Look, this one has your name on it!"

All of them gathered around as Harry lifted the orb off of the shelf and into his hands. At Harry's touch, its whispers started getting louder and clearer.

Ed staggered a bit as he felt something tug at his soul. The tugging increased and Ed barely managed to keep up as his body was pulled towards a dark aisle. There were no glowing orbs here.

A sense of uneasiness spread through Ed. Something was off here, he could feel it. Then as he was surrounded by shadows, Ed felt hands wrapping around his throat and pulling him into a muscled chest.

"_Look, it's the little kitten….are you here to see Reality?" _

Ed shuddered as the slimy hands clenched around his throat, tight but not cutting off his oxygen supply.

Fists clenching and gasping, Ed spat out, "playing games, Reality? I thought that was Truth's thing? Out of ideas?"

A cold laugh escaped Reality, the darkness wrapping all around them, "_Still in the denial stage, huh? I'll show you kitten, what is your purpose."_

Then Ed was on his knees, a steel arm wrapped around his waist and a hand upon his face. Ed could feel the dread well up inside him.

The chilling hand upon his face traveled over his eyes, covering them completely and Ed shakily exhaled.

His muscles wouldn't move. He didn't have chance the moment he was dragged into this darkness.

Then it happened.


End file.
